


and i am not your protagonist

by ar2mis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar2mis/pseuds/ar2mis
Summary: wrote this for the new asides episode. might expand on it some other time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	and i am not your protagonist

You'd like to say this only just started. You'd like to say it started with your name and its aftermath. But even as you _think_ it, you can hear them. Berating Thomas, berating the part of him that holds _you._

**Liar!**

You'd be offended it it weren't true. And honestly, you don't have the energy to try again, to go that far back to when it _honestly_ started. So you don't.

You just continue. And so do they.

Every time you come around- not in person, of course, you know better now- they're there. And you know what they're trying to do. You can even respect it. Thomas is lucky to have them. All of them.

Them.

You know what you have to do.

Only one tries to stop you. Logan, eternally logical. The others are preoccupied- Roman and Virgil in the cockpit, Patton just behind them, and Remus lurking in the shadows.

There is no logic in love. And there should be no lies.

"We are needed," he tells you.

And you agree. They are needed. And this is the logical decision.

It's a funny phrase, for such a final-feeling thing. "Ducking out." Really, it's more like falling asleep.

It's just as easy.

And in your slumber, Thomas succeeds.


End file.
